


[泉岚】夜巷蔷薇 02

by Soooa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soooa/pseuds/Soooa





	[泉岚】夜巷蔷薇 02

-ooc预警  
-我真的没有咕，只是忙而已😢  
-btw我想找人玩

濑名泉已经习惯了，鸣上岚每一次的要求很简单，仅仅是做爱。  
简单得很，没有额外的要求，褪下衣服，执行任务，整理衣服，完成交易。一切太过简单，比色情场所的步骤还要简单。濑名泉有时候觉得自己像个嫖客，然后才反应过来实际上角色应该互换一下。  
但更多时候，在不进行交易的时候，濑名泉总是不由自主的把鸣上岚当成小孩子。明明只应该是止步于交易关系，却总是想去管管他。  
为什么呢？濑名泉也想不明白。  
所以当他看到鸣上岚嘴里叼着根烟的时候，他本能性地皱眉。  
不得不说烟雾里的人很好看：一只手撑着下巴，另一只手漫不经心地拿着烟管，紫色的眼睛迷离着不知道看向哪里，朱唇微微一张，吐出一阵云雾来。  
“鸣君，把烟熄了。”  
“啊啦，泉酱好像没有资格管人家吧。真——是——像妈妈一样呢。”鸣上岚嘴角微微往上一扬，口中喷出最后一口烟雾来，右手还是乖乖地掐灭了还没抽到几口的烟。  
濑名泉一时间也无法反驳，他确实没有这个权力和资格去管这位地下交易核心的人物。一瞬间，他觉得这个常在他身下笑着看着他的人离他是那么的遥远。他仔细打量着鸣上岚，此时的对方已经把烟头丢到了一边，好似很感兴趣的把玩着一把手枪，看起来不像是一般货。大抵是上一位与交易者交换而来的物品，亦或者是交易失败的扣留物？他的眼神和枪口反射的光一样闪闪发亮，可是濑名泉看得出来他并不是真正感兴趣的样子。鸣上岚的眼神又确实像是在渴望着什么，他并没有办法猜个真切。  
对于濑名泉而言，人心最好猜不过了。人的欲望和渴求，或多或少的都刻画在脸上。可他猜不透鸣上岚，仿佛那人戴着千百副面具，完美地隐藏着自己的气息，鸣上岚像一个优秀的狩猎者。他处于暴怒或者兴奋或是不喜不悲，濑名泉都不敢有百分之八九十的确定。这种事实让濑名泉有点不寒而栗，像是走进了蜘蛛的陷阱，蛛网丝丝缠绕，哪里又会是安全逃离的路径？  
“话说，人家最近收到了很不错的葡萄酒，泉酱要不要来一杯？”  
鸣上岚的声音打破了濑名泉的沉思，他有些尴尬地收回视线，含糊着答应了。  
水晶一样剔透的酒杯，注入深宝石红的酒液，醇厚的颜色看得人心静。抿一口，没有酸涩，丝滑的酒液绸缎般流入喉中。濑名泉恍然间意识到，他认识鸣上岚这么久以来，这是他们除了交易以外做的第一件事情。仿佛两个好友一般，再正常不过地品酒。  
两人相视无言，濑名泉发现他们之间确实也没什么好说的，他看着眼前的青年一杯又一杯地给两个杯子续着红酒，也没有再要阻止的意思。  
倒干净了瓶中最后一滴液体，鸣上岚手中又出现了火光，他眼神有些迷离，仿佛剥掉了层层面具中的一副，整个人却还是处于防备的。喝了小半瓶度数还不算低的酒，白皙的脸上沾染了些许霞红，吞云吐雾间又带了些许魅惑，云里雾里，分不清是画中人还是人如画。  
“泉酱就别管人家这一次啦好不好～”鸣上岚在在濑名泉还没反应过来前就出声制止，“就这一支，一支啦。”  
也没有拒绝的资格，濑名泉一边小口抿着杯子里残存的液体，一边盯着对面围绕在烟雾里的青年。他一个对于他人从来没用兴趣的人，却是萌生出了一种想要剥下鸣上岚的面具，看看他的内里的想法。  
“鸣君，为什么那么喜欢抽烟？”  
鸣上岚显然被这个突然的问题难住了，他愣了一会，把烟从嘴里拿了出来，目光不知道聚焦于远处的哪一个点，语气中略微带点自嘲：“只是想任性地装作自己还拥有着什么罢了。”他有点不顾形象地抽了抽鼻子，有些刻意。  
“只有这样，我才能记得自己还是个少年。”  
鸣上岚又一次咬住了嘴里的香烟，像极了快餐店里叼着吸管打电动的青年。  
“既然泉酱让人家抽了一支烟，那人家就给泉酱一个小小的回报吧～”鸣上岚已经从刚刚朦胧的状态中清醒过来，眼神又开始像个狡猾的小狐狸。  
其实根本不需要我允许啊。濑名泉心里苦笑，也顺着鸣上岚这么闹。  
鸣上岚微微附身凑上濑名泉的耳畔，特意放低了声音轻挠濑名泉的耳廓：  
“今晚回去只要泉酱做一件特定的事情，就能够往更高处走哦。”  
带着这句不明所以的话，濑名泉离开了那个熟悉的房间。

也是在那个晚上，他明白了这句话的意思。

“濑名，我们的计划差不多都准备就绪了。”  
濑名泉半跪在地上仔细听着。  
“以防万一，这件事万不可泄露任何风声。”  
濑名泉挺直的背一僵，一阵恶寒从脚尖直上心头。  
“我要你去做最后一件事。”  
上头的声音仿佛鬼魂般越逼越近。  
“杀了鸣上岚。”

tbc.

嗯最近课业比较繁忙，外加休闲生活比较浪所以拖了很久（dbq  
我努努力找时间更吧，如果不嫌弃的话  
然后，这篇该be还是he呢（沉思）


End file.
